tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/Legend of Nirn and DC universe - Experimental story
I've been playing a lot of Injustice 2 lately and that game as well as the Flash focusses a lot on other universes. It got me to thinking of the many possibilities, one of those was a universe that had a bit of TES thrown in. I figured I'd try writing a story based around DC's characters but making said characters LON characters. Some characters will have their LON personality but a DC-ified makeover and others will be the polar opposite. I don't want to spoil who is who but a lot of different characters from RoC, Aube and LON appear in this and I plan to have more if people like this concept enough. I guess I just wanted to write without strings attatched, so I hope you can enjoy. I've left quite a few references to DC stuff scattered throughout as well. :) My understanding of the DC universe is kinda warped as well, some aspects of this story are from the comics, some are from the TV shows, some are from the movies and some are from games. It's a sort of mish mash of different interpretations. ---- Starling City... A city of corrupt, greedy despots. Like a disease, coursing through the veins of a dying body, they fester in the darkest reaches of this city... my city. Only one man stands between them and this city and that’s The Green Arrow. “Sahir?” The Redguard’s eyes slowly opened as he gave off an exasperated sigh, could he not work on his inner monologing skills in piece. They were important for... Brooding. “Yes Speedy?” He sighed as he slowly turned away and stepped away from the edge of the roof. It was his best place for contemplation, after all, everyone who’s on the edge of a roof contemplates something. If they’ll fall, if they want to jump, if they will fly or if that boxing glove arrow could do with some tweaking. Either way, this ship had sailed... “Also, don’t call me Sahir over this thing, you never know who could be listening.” This got a faint chuckle out of his sister, on the far end of the communicator, he could see her smile, slipping across her face. “You can call me Eilo, if you want... I don’t care.” “I do. Do you know how much I invested in the whole disguise thing? Believe me, I don’t run around dressed as Robin Hood for the hell of it.” As he spoke, he drew an arrow and took aim at a nearby building, a better vantage point. “Oh c’mon, how naive do you think I am?” The Arrow smirked, under his mask, taking a shot off into the air, with had a very strong cable attached to it. The arrow flew upward and eventually arched, falling back down and landing with a great deal of force, on the building opposite him. He placed a device on top of the cable, which began to whir away, the second that Sahir gave up all resistance, he took off, ziplining upward across the street. “Got something you want to say, Sis?” He asked, focussing on his ascent, he didn’t want to slip and fall to his death. Just imagine the headlines, all those horrible journalist puns... “Considering you held Nissa in your basement, handcuffed to a steel pipe, I think your actions and the way that you dress speak for themselves.” Eilo mocked as Sahir dropped down and brought his hand up to his ear, gently pressing his fingers against the earpiece. “That’s rich, given that you wear the exact same outfit...” He smirked, rushing over to the edge of the rooftop, resting his foot on a gargoyle’s head, he didn’t seem to mind... “Arsenal, are you in position?” The voice on the other end sighed, heavily, he didn’t exactly like that codename, it made no goddamn sense. It never did... “Please, can I position the name ‘Crimson Archer’ just one more time!?” The voice asked, a soft cockney voice, one that brought a feeling of unease to Sahir. It wasn’t his fault but it was hard to not see him as anything other than ‘the guy sleeping with his sister’ at the moment. “Hey Nish, were you listening?” Speedy asked, Sahir furrowed his brow, slowly zoning out as he scanned the street bellow. According to a tip off, he should be here by now. What was taking him so long...? “Right Sahir?” “Hmm?” “Urgh, were you even listening?” “Yeah, sure I was... Go with the Android, Iphones are just an over priced sticker...” “You weren’t '''listening, were you?” “Arsenal, do you see him?” Nish, doing his best to avoid his nickname, readied his spyglass and looked down on the city. It seemed so normal... Just how did people notice any differences? Batman, Sahir... Hell, even Eilo could spot them but to him, all he could see if cars. “Nope...” As he said that, a car with American flags slowly crawled around the next corner, followed by a token motorcade. The flags slowly fluttered in the wind, showing off the red, white and blue to all passers by. In truth, Nish found it tacky, he honestly wanted to put an arrow through one of the flags. If he was just on the street, he probably would but the element of surprise was crucial here. “You sure?” Sahir asked again, getting Nish to fumble his words as he remembered where he was. “No, he’s here... Just rolled up with three cars following him.” “Any sign of Deathstroke?” “If there was, you’d be the first person I’d tell... I’m seeing nothing here.” Nish sighed, Sahir simply nodded as he readied a shot. “Speedy, tell me you’re in position.” “Pfft... What kind of amateur do you take me for?” The Dunmer asked, prompting Sahir to glance up as he saw her waving from across the street. “The kind who stands in the middle of a well lit area of the roof, instead of hiding in the shadows...” The Arrow corrected her, this got her to sheepishly slip off to the side, with a heavy sigh. So much for looking professional... “C’mon... Keep your heads in the game... Keep radio chatter to a minimum from here on out.” “Okay boss.” Nish sighed, readying an arrow of his own... Eilo examined the street bellow, noticing how beat up it looked. This jackass, running for mayor promised to fix main street! Yet, here he was, driving over the many potholes in his $30,000 car! So many goddamn potholes... She took it upon herself to start to count them, simply for something to do, scanning from one side of the street to the other as she went. It was around the fifth pothole that she noticed something... off... What looked like a manhole cover, yet slightly raised. It was incredibly small as well... “Erm... Sahir?” “Hmm?” “Do you see that manhole cover?” Sahir paused, looking down with his eagle-like eyes and scanning the entire road in seconds. It was obvious, upon looking at it, that it wasn’t a manhole cover. It couldn’t be, not a legit one, it wouldn’t connect to anything. He glanced back up to Eilo, if he could get down fast enough, he could disarm it and eliminate the threat entirely. As he looked over to his adoptive sister, he noticed her draw an arrow from her quiver, prompting his pupils to shrink in horror. “Speedy, no!” Eilo fired the shot off before he could do anything, it flew diagonally downward, a clean shot with no error. Sahir would be proud if it wasn’t aiming straight at a land mine in the middle of the road. The arrow hit it with a great deal of force, exploding on impact and detonating the mine, destroying a huge chunk of road in the process. The Mayor’s car pulled up, prompting his many bodyguards to quickly get out, guns at the ready. Everyone was already on high alert and had the car locked down. “Dammit Eilo! I told you not to fire!” Sahir yelled as he fired an arrow down, around ten feet away from where his sister stood, so that he could zip down to the other side and safely drop to the ground. “Arsenal, I need you down here. I need you down here '''now!” Nish was quick to follow, taking a shot down with his bow and making his descent in a similar fashion. He bloody hated this zip thing, wished he could have a glider or something else, a little more certain... This thing killed his arms and one slip would drop him to his death. “I’m coming to!” Eilonwyn insisted, though Sahir quickly cut her off. “NO! Stay up there and keep an eye out for Oakvale!” The Dunmer was ready to jump down but stopped upon hearing her instructions, given how her ignoring instructions got them into this mess, she stopped, grunted in frustration and sighed heavily. “I... Okay... Sahir, I’m... I’m sorry, okay?” “Not now, later.” Green Arrow grumbled, rolling as he reached the floor and seeing six Imperial Men aiming at him, with standard issue, security firearms. “Hey, look on the bright side!” The Arrow smirked, staring down six guns at once. “At least nobody’ll notice it.” “Put your hands on your head!” The nearest guard yelled, sirens whirred in the distance, closing in on the incident. “Look, I’m sorry. The new girl got a little carried away... But she kind of did you guys a favour, that landmine, that she shot? That was planted by an assassin, who wanted to put you six out of a job.” “I won’t say it again, Sir, hands up!” The Arrow sighed, heavily, shaking his head. “Please don’t say it again, it’s getting old!” The Redguard sighed, prompting Nish to fire off another arrow, which detonated at Sahir’s feet, exploding into a white cloud of smoke. The guards quickly fired off, emptying a round into the cloud of white smoke. Needless to say, not a single bullet hit or even came close to Sahir as he rolled out of it, ducking down behind a parked car. “Speedy? You see him?” “No, he’s not showed up yet!” “Check the roof tops! He could have a rifle!” “That’s mostly where I’ve been checking, he’s not stood at any vantage points!” ---- “Friggin’ arrow and his boyscouts...” Set scowled, drawing a blade, and a handgun at the same time and peering around the corner, with his gun eye. He examined the rooftops, wondering where the hell the third one was... He narrowed his eye upon seeing her, quickly sheathing his drawn weapons. “Gotcha, bitch...” He smirked, he slipped back into the shadows and drew his sniper rifle, aiming down the scope. There, he saw her staring back at him, through a spy glass. Shame it wasn’t attached to anything. He fired off a round, hitting her in her well armoured shoulder, sending the Dark Elf down to the ground. He could’ve killed her, if he really wanted to but she wasn’t the target. So long as she was out of the equation... it didn’t really matter. The two arrows would know what happened, they’d hear it on their little ear pieces, this gave Set ample opportunity. He dashed forward, out of the alleyway, pistol and sword at the ready as he rushed over to the Mayor’s car, leaping up onto the hood and raising his pistol, taking aim into the Mayor’s car and emptying an entire 9mm round into the back window, just behind the driver’s seat. The dumb shit, spent years using taxpayer money for personal gain and he never thought to make his windows bullet proof. The first two shots would’ve done the trick, the next three were unnecessary... The rest? They were just for fun. The Guards turned around, shocked by the hail of bullets, they raised their guns and open fired on the Assassin without a second thought, prompting him to grab the car door and push forward with all the force that he could muster, quickly ripping it off of his hinges as he lifted it up as a shield, quickly backing away. He saw the Hood, leap up onto a nearby car, readying an arrow as the cops ran out of ammo, he didn’t really want to try his luck here, so he quickly tossed the door to the ground and bolted. The Arrow fired a web-like net into the air, which exploded out of his arrow and flew downward towards the Assassin, this prompted Set to duck down and roll out of its way as it landed just behind him. Thankfully, Set was a little too quick for such things, the Arrow would need something a little better than a net to take him down. He quickly turned off, at the next alleyway, hoping to vanish into the nearest alleyway, using the darkness as a shroud. However, a shroud it was not... Before him stood a blonde woman, in a tight leather jacket and fishnet tights, a black mask half-heartedly hid her face by covering the area around her eyes. The woman threw her arms to her side and sent out an almighty shriek, sending Set flying backward, out of the alleyway and bounding back onto Main Street. He hit the floor three times before rolling over and coming to a complete stop... Ears still ringing, armour plating heavily cracked from the impact and possibly a broken rib or two, the Bosmer struggled to lift himself back up again. He managed it for a second before dropping back down to the floor... Miri... ''----'' Diana stepped out of the alleyway, sighing heavily as she did so. She honestly wasn’t expecting it to hit him that hard. Not that she’d lose any sleep over it but she did need a little more control over her sonic screech before she ended up liquefying someone by accident. As she stood over the Assassin, she noticed that Sahir was already stood behind her, up on the nearby rooftop. He made his descent quickly, landing with a thud on the floor. “Wow Diana... Didn’t think you’d be this eager to hospitalize the poor bastard.” The Arrow sighed as he stepped up behind her, she smirked and turned back to him. “I guess I don’t know my own strength... He’ll be fine, that suit of his was designed to take an indirect tank blast.” She looked back over her shoulder, sighing heavily. “Is... Eilo okay? I saw him...” “She’s fine, he wounded her, purposefully. He didn’t kill her... It’s bad for business if an Assassin creates to many non-target casualties.” “Yeah, it’s just... He is a killer, every time someone like him shows up, I just think... ‘please, God, don’t do anything too awful this time.’” Diana glanced up to him, straight faced as ever. “I take it that the mayor didn’t survive?” “Nope, his guards made sure of that.” Sahir shook his head, folding his arms with a heavy sigh. “I knew the guy as well, came to my Dad’s parties a lot, since he was quite a big shareholder in the company at one point. He was often there for our family.” “I’m sorry, Sahir, I didn’t know he was a friend... This must’ve been...” “Nah, he wasn’t my friend. In fact, he was a right dick... But still, I wouldn’t have wished this on him, y’know?” Diana nodded, in truth, she didn’t. Sahir was just so compassionate to people, he never wanted anyone to die or to get hurt. Even people like Nissa... He always went out of his way to save them. It was why she loved him. “Will Al Din oil be in trouble? Given his... Financial ties?” “Heh, nah, like most ‘loyal shareholders’ he bailed on us, back in 2008. Hell, I used his face for target practice for a while, come to think of it.” Sahir paused, bringing his finger and thumb to his chin. The Black Canary forced a smile, Sahir did have a bit of a mean streak about him to. Nothing compared to her but... “I gotta run...” She whispered before lightly kissing him on the lips and pulling away before he could make it anything more. “Talk later?” “You betcha.” The Arrow smirked as he glanced back to Deathstroke. “I got me a date with an assassin...” ''----'' Puddin’... ''Nissa sighed as she stared up to the ceiling, hand resting on her mallot as she rocked it back and forth. “Where are you puddin’?” She hung her head, seeming more than a little disheartened. There were times where she got truly lonely, such a huge vacuum had been placed in her very soul. A hole that was torn open by that homicidal clown dreamboat and was now far too gaping to be pulled back together. ''Jude... Taken from me by the Bat, once again... Locked up in that asylum, filling it’s halls with the giggles and cackles of a madman... To her, he was Jude... To everyone else? He was The Joker. All he did was detonate a teenie, tiny bomb... it wasn’t that bad of a prank, that he should be locked up for it! It was just an office block! Gotham’s branch of Apple, what was even lost? Just a bunch of high-tech gizmos, which weren’t worth the price tag. Especially not now, that they were just burning lumps of plastic... She wanted to go back to Starling City, maybe it was just Stockholm syndrome but she had a burning desire to return to the Quiver... Oh wait ‘arrow cave’ as a prisoner. Sahir was ever so good to her, better than Mister J at times. He even let her wear the moustache! Diana Draci was one lucky girl, not as lucky as her though, being whisked away by the passions of America’s most wanted. She rose to her feet, letting the tails of her coat fall back down, she liked how they tickled the back of her thighs, like little spiders, trying to find the right spot to inject their nerve shredding venom into. She’d torn the coat in half, since it was summer, leaving the middle fully exposed. Her chest, stomach were on full display again, after all, if you had it, you might as well flaunt it. She could hear Bud and Lou whining in their cages, their bone crushing jaws snapped furiously at whatever she threw in there. God, those boys cost a lot to feed, one of them ate more than two adults but her babies were growing, they needed to be as big as possible and if anyone dared to try and body shame them, then Mommy would BRAIN them with her mallot. She envied them some times, the big, daft, slobbering beasts that they were. They didn’t notice when Mistah J was gone or when he was here, all they knew what happiness. They laughed all the time and ate like Famine was ready to ride them into the apocalypse. Mrgh, if only such a thing could happen, the chaos and excitement of an apocalypse would be amazing, right about now… If only… Nissa quickly stiffened her back, standing up straight. No, moping wouldn’t solve anything, only by heading out into the big wide world could she do anything for herself or her beloved. “Boys!” Nissa yelled, at the top of her voice. “We’re goin’ for a walk!” ---- Jaryl sat at his table, twirling a chess piece inbetween his fingers, bumping the king from one knuckle to the next… ''If only this thing was a bullet… ‘Deadshot’ they called him, out in the field, the man who never misses. He was often confused with his Brother Set, due to him dressing similar and having a similar name, even when he’s a cold blooded killing machine, he was still walking in his shadow. To think, he tried to be the golden boy… Signed up for the army, moved out of that trashy trailer, just outside of Gotham and for what? A bad case of PTSD, that could only be momentarily quelled by a concentrated shot of morphine, straight into his vein. At first, he killed for drug money, then to pay for therapy bills but apparently, shrinks are required to betray you if a life is in danger. What shit… So, here he was, stuck in the ‘best mental health’ facility in the state. More like a freak show… The guy who cuts himself, every time he kills. The guy who giggles all day, to himself, in his cell and worst of all, that big blue bastard that just stares at the wall like a vegetable. Screw this place. He’d been experimenting with some sort of… therapeutic gas. Sort of like laughing gas, for the nerves. It only made things worse though, damn quack didn’t know what he was doing. Jaryl could’ve sworn that he could see IEDs going off across the room, he could hear some raghead yelling something in his odd language as he got ready to make the kill. Everyone was watching him, everyone was plotting… Jaryl shook his head, no, it was withdrawl or the gas talking, nobody gave a shit about him or his issues. “My my…” A voice began, getting Deadshot’s attention immediately as his eyes glanced up to his immediate right, seeing a young Dunmer man in an orange jumpsuit, pace around his chess board and take a seat. The Dunmer looked… wrong. Pale, white skin, green hair and lips that were stained red. It looked like he was wearing clown makeup, only he wasn’t… That was '''actually his skin… “A room full of the '''''twitchiest sons of bitches in the country and you are putting them all to shame! My God! I like that… believe me, I like that a lot…” As he finished talking, he trailed off as his hand rested on his palm and a sly smirk slowly slid across his face, his purple eyes fixed on Jaryl, clearly plotting something but maybe he always just looked like he was planning to kill you. “It’s nothin’.” Jaryl muttered, dismissively. The king was twirling even faster now, clearly it was getting to him at this point. “Doesn’t look like nothin’, pal… Looks to me, like you’re going to exlode into a beautiful eruption of murderous rage and gouge nurse jenny’s eyes out with your thumbs! Oh, how… Wonderful it’ll be!” “I’m on edge, I’m not you.” Jaryl corrected him, placing the king down in its rightful spot. “Whatever you want me to do…” “Me!?” The Pale man gasped as he leant back, looking hurt by the accusation. “No, my friend! I’m not the artist! I’m merely… an admirer of another’s work. You are a canvas… he is Picasso…” As he finished peaking, he rested his chin on both hands, giggling in a rather unstable manner, so many of his mannerisms just weren’t human. He looked like he was on the verge of laughing and Jaryl got the impression that, when he laughed, nobody laughed back. “Tell me…” He began, rolling his jaw around his palm. “You’ve just been to see Doctor Crane, haven’t you?” He asked, giggling a little more. “Been exposed to his… ‘patented nerve gas?’” Jaryl paused, leaning forward as he stared the mad convict, square in his purple eyes. “You sayin’ he’s done somethin’ to me? Somethin’…” “Ah… You catch on quick! Good! Normally it requires a few blows to the head from my crowbar to get to this stage. Still, his gas? Nasty stuff… The stuff of nightmares, literally.” He then laughed, a single ‘ha’ before he leant forward, growing deeper into the conversation. “The gas locks you down in unpleasant trains of thought, heading for places in your mind where the screaming is just… un-'bear'-able!” The Pale Man’s fingers curled as Jaryl grew far more uncomfortable than he liked and somehow, he wasn’t sure that the gas had anything to do with it anymore. “What’re you…” “'FEAR! '''I’m talking about ''fear! Not my fears… No-no-no… I’m too far gone to be affected by that nasty stuff but you, my friend, are on a head on collision with a psychotic episode and… boy, that will be a train wreck that I''' will be front and center for!” Jaryl glanced down to the table, taking a deep breath. “I gotta get outta here…” With that, he rose to his feet, quickly prompting the Pale Man to leap up and prance over to him, gently placing his arm on his shoulder. “Now, now… Think about this! Just how are you going to make it out of here, no plan! No friends! No AC-130 gunships to back you up! Come to think of it, that last one’s more for fun than a necessity but you get my point, right? We need more… ''UMPH!''” Deadshot glanced to the Pale Man and found himself sighing, the… Dunmer? He was right. In his own babbling way. Trying to leave would just screw a lot of things up… “Now, it just so happens, that '''I have a get out of jail free card, tucked away, safely, in my sleeve. The problem is, this thing comes with some mighty sharp strings attatched! Dangerous people! Let me tell you! So, here’s the deal. I get you out of here, you come with me and watch my back and when this is over, we’ll go our separate ways. Assuming that neither of us die that is.” He paused, thinking on it, with a rather serious look before extending his hand with his usual grin. “Do we have a deal?” Jaryl glanced down to the madman’s hand, wondering if it had some sort of electric buzzer or pin on it, just looking at this guy gave him a bad vibe but what choice did he have? “Fine… You got a deal.” Jaryl murmured, meeting the Pale Man’s hand, with a good, firm grip and reaching up for his shirt with the other hand, pulling him forward, forcefully. “But if you even try to screw me? I’ll pick you off from so far away, you won’t even see me coming. I’m death itself and don’t you forget it.” Oddly enough, this just invigorated the clown, he grinned rather darkly. “Oh, don’t worry… I’m just looking out for the new guy.” As he finished speaking, the lights immediately cut out and emergency power quickly came online, lighting the room up in red. Immediately a tinny alarm echoed, throughout the facility. “Everyone, return to your cells!” A orderly yelled but quickly yelped out in both pain and shock as a tazer’s energy coursed through his entire meaty body and sent him straight to the ground. The black scaled hand retracted back into the long, black robes, from which it came, prompting him to step inside as his warriors followed close by. “Ah, excellent!” The Pale Man proclaimed, grinning his widest grin yet as he threw his arms wide. “It looks like the Black Argonian was right on time!” The Black Argonian stepped into the room, immediately stopping just short of the Pale Man and immediately looking to Jaryl, rather disapprovingly. “Who is he?” He asked, almost demandingly, prompting the Pale Man to stiffen before shrugging. “He’s my plus one, we bonded over a game of chess and I decided to bring him with me for moral support.” The tall, dark creature stepped forward, staring Jaryl down. “He looks more like a hindrance than a help for a job like this…” “I have military trainin’, I’ve been an assassin for a year now and I can hit anythin’ with any fire arm from any distance. Trust me, you want me on this job.” The Black Argonian’s men fell silent, few would dare speak to their leader in such a standoffish manner, they couldn’t help but find some form of respect for the Bosmer’s bravery. “You’re a whore and a coward… But a trained one at least.” The Argonian declared before turning back to his men and pacing forward, twitching his hand for the others to follow. “You’ll do.” Without another word, he and his people marched, they had a schedule to keep and nobody denied the law of the league of assassins. Not even outside contractors… “Oooh… I think he likes you.” The Pale Man grinned, giving Jaryl a playful nudge. “Really! He might be willing to arrange a marriage between you and his daughter!” As he finished, he chuckled faintly, throwing his head back to give off a hearty laugh. “Yeah… No thanks, tried that marriage shit, didn’t work out.” Deadshot sighed, noticing a guy get shanked to death, a few feet to the left. He was just glad that nobody had turned on them yet but considering that they were following that spectre of death, it was hardly surprising… “Oh… Ho ho… There’s no ‘no thanks’ for that kind of arrangement, my good fellow! Not when you’re dealing with Raish al Ghul…” The Pale man began to chuckle softly, eventually bursting into a giggling fit, within moments his head was thrown back and he emitted a screechy laugh that sent a shiver down the spine of every inmate in the asylum as it echoed throughout the vast halls. For that laugh meant one thing… One nightmare, in this den of terrors had finally become reality. The Joker was free. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Reign of Chaos